old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Soldier
"You heard the sergeant, men. Charge!" Basic (Core) Every province and city-state in the Empire maintains its own army, trained and equipped at its own expense. Together these regional forces make up the Imperial Army, though they are often supplemented with militia troops and Mercenaries. These Soldiers are full-time, paid professionals, usually drawn from the Peasant or Burgher classes. They man the Empire’s fortresses, patrol the borders, and repel invaders. Most Soldiers of the infantry train with either the halberd or the firearm. Although dominated by the nobility, the Imperial Army also promotes based on ability and it is possible to rise through the ranks to a command position (though the bigotry of the ruling class makes this difficult). Imperial Dwarfs and Halflings are usually formed into their own units. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Animal Care or Heal, Common Knowledge (the Empire) or Perception, Dodge Blow, Drive or Ride, Gamble or Gossip, Intimidate Talents: Disarm or Quick Draw, Sharpshooter or Strike Mighty Blow, Specialist Weapon Group (Gunpowder or Two-handed), Strike to Injure or Rapid Reload, Strike to Stun or Mighty Shot Trappings: Great Weapon (Halberd) or Firearm with ammunition for 10 shots, Shield, Light Armour (Full Leather Armour), Uniform Career Entries Flagellant, Hunter, Messenger, Toll Keeper, Watchman Career Exits Mercenary, Outrider, Sergeant, Vagabond, Veteran, Watchman A Day in the Life During times of active military service, few careers may be as demanding as the life of a soldier. However, outside the theatre of war, the life of a soldier is often mired in dull routine and repetition. To some soldiers, it’s not clear which life style is preferable. Soldiers awake before dawn, quickly pulling on their uniforms, taking up their weapons, and hustling to the staging yard for morning exercises and drills. Drills vary from unit to unit, but often end with a forced march with full kit and armour. After a quick break for breakfast, it’s time to get back to work. For those on duty, that means patrolling. For those off-duty it means more drills. Soldiers practice with their unit’s weapon for several hourseach day. They rotate duties to keep any soldier from becoming too complacent at his post, usually working in two- to three-hour shifts. After a late dinner, soldiers not on duty have a few hours to themselves. Most often this is spent drinking, dicing, and womanizing. The only difference for a soldier during war is that instead of morning exercises and drilling he is fighting. Otherwise their schedules remain the same. Routine is the backbone of military life, and many soldiers find the regularity comforting. Affiliations The largest affiliation for any soldier is of course his military unit. Whether it is a local militia or the Imperial Army, that organisation is the soldier’s fraternity. It supports him, trains him, protects him, punishes him, and tends to him as necessary. Within each military organisation, however, there may be smaller groups, and these are more like real families. The most common small military group is the unit or squad. This could be anywhere from four to twenty men, whom serve under the same commanding officer and most often bear the same weapons and fight using the same techniques. Squad members rely upon one another completely in battle, and this closeness forges often unbreakable bonds—many military wives complain their husbands are closer to their squadmates than to them. Beyond the military itself, soldiers may join other groups based on their backgrounds and interests. Those who serve on a local militia are often part of the neighbourhood watch or the city council, for example. Soldiers with an interest in bars and pubs—owning them rather than just drinking at them—might join the Tapsters Guild, at least as associates. Many soldiers enjoy shooting clubs and hunting clubs, since this allows them to keep their skills sharp even during peacetime.